Louie (Pikmin)
Louie is Olimar's partner from the planet Hocotate. He is one of the playable characters in the Pikmin series. He appears in Pikmin 2 as one of the main protagonists, and it's sequel Pikmin 3 as a supporting character. History ''Pikmin 2'' After the Hocotate Delivery Company runs into some heavy debt because a "ravenous space bunny" ate a delivery of golden Pikpik Carrots, The Company President sends Olimar and Louie to the distant planet inhabited by Pikmin (later known as PNF-404) in order to find 10,000 Pokos worth of treasure. During a emergency landing on the distant planet, Louie gets separated from Olimar and must find a way to reunite with him. Louie learns how to work together with the Pikmin with some help from the Hotocate Ship and soon gets back together with Olimar. After much exploring, the pair finally get all the treasure they need to pay off the Company's debt. But as their ship blasts off into space, Olimar is shocked to realise that Louie isn't in his cockpit and has become stranded on the distant planet. Despite his predicament, Louie managed to survive on the planet and wound up on the final floor of Dream Den at Wishful Wild where Olimar and the President find him, resting among some treasures. But it's then revealed that Louie was also resting on top of a massive creature called Titan Dweevil. After defeating the creature, Louie is taken by the Pikmin aboard the Ship's treasure hold and, after waking up, tells Olimar that he wishes to be referred to as "The King of Bugs", making Olimar wonder if Louie was somehow controlling the Titan Dweevil's mind when he and the President fought it. ''Pikmin 3'' Louie returns to the distant planet, now known as PNF-404, with Olimar in Pikmin 3. The Hocotate Delivery Company has once again fallen into debt, so Olimar and Louie go back to PNF-404 to get more treasure. After some searching, Olimar believes that there might be some treasure at a place called The Formidable Oak. However, Louie decides to stay behind for some reason and, after Olimar leaves, is attacked by a Scornet Maestro swarm. Louie is knocked unconscious, leaving him at the mercy of the Scornet Maestro, but is then saved by Alph, Brittany and Captain Charlie; Explorers from the planet Koppai who have come to PNF-404 in search for food. The Koppaites take Louie back to their ship: the S. S. Drake, where he is fed and taken care of. However, Louie apparently believes he's been taken prisoner and makes his escape after stealing all of his rescuer's food and Charlie's beloved rubber duck. Louie doesn't make it very far though, as he's suddenly attacked and eaten by a massive creature called Quaggled Mireclops, forcing the Koppaite explorers to rescue him again. Afterwards, Louie is brought back to the S. S. Drake and tied up to keep him from causing any more trouble. After finishing the game, it's revealed that Louie managed to escape again and is back on PNF-404, Although the Koppaites feel that he'll be alright. In this game, Louie is only playable in Mission Mode and in Bingo Battle. External links *Article on Pikipedia Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:On & Off Category:Internet Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Male Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Damsels Category:Cowards